Kaleidoscope
by Soccus
Summary: The components are all there, but you shift the setting a little and suddenly you get an entirely different picture. This is what happens when you send three shinobi to Hogwarts for the first time in wizarding history. (Previously titled: Shinobi? At Hogwarts? What?")
1. Prejudice

**Summary**: In their fourth year something monumental apart from the Triwizard tournament approaches the witches and wizards of Hogwarts. The war-torn countries of the shinobi are opening their borders for the first time... ever, due to the long and persisting efforts of Albus Dumbledore. As a trial, two young shinobi, and a veteran are sent to Hogwarts for an unspecified length of time to learn from the magic world, whilst introducing their own culture to the wizarding world.

**Pairings**: Minor Sasuhina, if I decide to write a sequel then this would continue to develop. Canon Harry Potter pairings, though I won't put much effort into these (you'll have to squint to see them).

**Changes from book(s)/movie(s)/manga/anime**: Sasuke did defeat Naruto at the Valley of the End, but Kakashi arrives in time to haul his arse back, Naruto does go off to train with Jiraiya as Akatsuki are still a threat to him, Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice, leaving Sasuke with Kakashi. No changes from Harry Potter canon so far, except for the fact of the existence of the shinobi nations, which are unplottable (you cannot find them on the map), but since they have had virtually no contact with the wizarding world this will be explained throughout the story.

**Author's Note****: **One thing all readers should know is that I use British spelling and grammar, but name anything you think is wrong anyways (I don't have a beta), and I'll see whether I need to correct it.

If you have any questions PM me or review and I will do my best to answer them, and I also like suggestions, if you have any.

Oh yeah this chapter takes place three weeks before the events in the book.

**Rating:** T (just in case, and because I like swearing)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings of Harry Potter and Naruto belong to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively, and I am not making any profit whatsoever out of this fiction (except for improving my writing skills).

* * *

><p>Normal writing-English, with the exception of honorifics<p>

_Italics-Letters or Japanese__, _

Note: I will be using some proper Japanese, but only very common words which are mostly understandable from the context, and the Japanese will only be in italics when the shinobi are in England, i.e. not in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Prejudice<p>

* * *

><p>Cornelius Fudge, current Minister for Magic looked down at the letter he had just received per owl with a growing sense of trepidation. Words like <em>How?<em>, and _Preposterous!_, echoed through his mind.

_To Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic,_

_I Albus Dumbledore write this letter to hereby inform you that my persistent efforts in convincing the shinobi nations to open their borders have borne fruit, as a trial, Fire Country, with which I have the most contact, has agreed to send two school-age students and their teacher to Hogwarts to study our culture, and we in return can study them to gain more insight into theirs. The students will be enrolled into Hogwarts (fourth-years I believe), and will follow the set syllabus and complete the exams at the end of the year to mark their progress, and their teacher will teach a voluntary class about the theoretical side of shinobi life, as I have been informed that without the proper physical and mental training wizards have virtually no hope of learning actual shinobi techniques, even their hand-to-hand fighting. On a brighter note though we will be able to observe these during their training times, and will be able to ask questions about the techniques._

_Here is a translation of the script I was sent by the Hokage (village leader) concerning the shinobi chosen (with appropriate notes in brackets):_

_Kakashi Hatake, _

_26 years old, Jounin (very high-ranked as far as I could gather), currently teacher of genin Team 7 (lowest-rank ninja), was involved in last great shinobi war, son of legendary Sakumo Hatake, unorthodox teaching methods, chronically late, values teamwork very highly_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_13 years old, will be fourteen by the time term starts, genin, currently member of team seven, member of Uchiha clan (apparently an elite clan that suffered an extreme loss a few years ago leaving this boy as one of the few remaining members), top graduate of his class, excels in almost everything he is taught, antisocial, stubborn, and has inflated ego, do not mention his family to him at any time as it will lead to extreme hostility towards the person who mentioned them  
><em>

_Hinata Hyuga_

_13 years old, will turn fourteen in term time, genin, currently member of team eight, member of Hyuga clan (an elite and prosperous clan), part of a tracker team, excels at taijutsu (what shinobi call hand-to-hand combat), quick learner, but has self-confidence issues, stutters a lot, used to diplomatic events (apparently high up on the hierarchy within their clan), knows a little English_

_I hope that, with your permission and a Ministry escort, they might also be able to witness the Quidditch World Cup Final as an introduction into our culture, and an opportunity to meet some of their fellow students at Hogwarts._

_Also, if this trial should be a success, the shinobi might stay on at school for a number of years, maybe even until their NEWTs._

_I have their village leader's and country's leader's assurance that the shinobi chosen will be able to handle their assignment with complete confidence._

_Signed_

_Albus Dumbledore_

To have organised this visit, especially by the bloodcurdling _shinobi _or ninja as muggles termed them, in lieu of the approaching Triwizard Tournament beggared belief, although once he had finished reading the letter through twice, Fudge's fears began to lessen as he understood that the chosen shinobi apparently came from their equivalent of pure-blood families. In fact they might even understand, and cooperate with the wishes of the Ministry instead of Dumbledore's (what Dumbledore's wishes were Fudge did not yet wholly understand, however with all the public attention on Hogwarts in the upcoming year, they were sure to be revealed).

Mind made up about the startling revelations in the letter, Fudge set about dictating more letters to various people who needed to be notified, including Barty Crouch, whose department had been trying to contact the Hidden countries for years, Ludo Bagman, a co-organiser of the Triwizard Tournament whom this was bound to affect, Dumbledore, to confirm that Fudge had received the letter and to notify him that the shinobi were allowed to attend the World Cup, and of course dear Lucius, who liked to be informed of such important happenings.

Listening to the sound of his own voice, and his quill scribbling away, Cornelius Fudge sat back and wondered _how _exactly Dumbledore had bribed, no convinced, the Hidden countries to respond to his request.

* * *

><p>In fact "bribed" was the better word to describe how Dumbledore had managed to win both Tsunade and the daimyo over; with a touch of flattery and political bullshit and a humungous amount of Galleons, Tsunade had agreed to send three of her shinobi over to "learn" and "teach" (not that Kakashi would be teaching those brats anything useful). Now with two of the aforementioned three standing in front of her, Tsunade was beginning to regret her decision to allow this mission to go ahead. Unsurprisingly the only one missing was Kakashi, and the fact that he would probably only turn up in a couple of hours, making this entire meeting a waste of her valuable time was making her hangover-induced headache worse, much worse. The worst of all though was the complexity of this mission, which could only be made up for by the masses of gold and gemstones the village would be receiving for this (as well as some very rare herbs).<p>

Ten minutes later, with no Kakashi in sight Tsunade decided to cut her losses and explain the mission to the two standing in front of her, Kakashi could figure most of the details out by himself via the mission scroll.

However just as she opened her mouth to brief them Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, his nose stuck in his usual Icha Icha Paradise, saying, "Sorry I'm late, I was having a dango-eating contest with Gai."

Sasuke simply looked bored, whilst Tsunade glared at Kakashi.

"I-isn't Gai-sensei o-on a mission with his t-team?", Hinata asked, looking at Kakashi with a doubtful expression, at which he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ahahahaha..."

Tsunade cleared her throat to continue her _interrupted_ briefing, and the three standing in front of her turned their attention towards her.

"I'm sure you are aware that the borders of our countries were sealed off over a thousand years ago by the sage of the six paths, and since then have only rarely been opened, and never in the history of the shinobi villages."

The assembled three gave their various signs of confirmation, a timid nod from Hinata, a grunt of assertion from Sasuke, and a look of interest from Kakashi, all wondering what this would be leading up to.

Tsunade continued, "Well, after _much _thought and deliberation, the daimyo and I have decided to open our borders to answer to the request of a man called Albus Dumbledore, who wants to try… a sort of experiment. In short, you three will be sent over to his school of magic, which is located in a country called…" Tsunade scanned a piece of paper in front of her,"…Great Britain to learn as much as you can about their culture, , and in return they will be able to learn about ours."

Ignoring their sheer surprise and disbelief she ploughed on, her expression turning completely serious," At least those are the terms we agreed on, but that is only on the surface of things. These wizards will be watching, no examining you, in order to find out whether we are a threat to them, finding out our weaknesses, whilst we will be doing the same, and both sides will be trying to conceal as much as they can."

We, naturally, have the advantage as the wizards will not be able to observe as many jutsu as they could if they were stationed in the village, and Kakashi will be teaching mostly useless or negligible information. There are also the political levels to consider which is where you two come in."

Tsunade turned slightly towards them as she addressed Sasuke and Hinata.

"Both of you come from clans with powerful kekke genkai and important connections. The wizards like to keep their 'magic' within sets of pure-blood families, meaning families in which all or most the members are wizards, similar to our clans. It means it will make it far easier for you two to forge ties within the magical community, and to make a good impression on them and their children, as you will be attending school with them."

"As for Kakashi," Tsunade let the words hand in the air for a second or two as she paused," your reputation should be enough to keep you out of trouble, and in the reply I sent to this Dumbledore I also mentioned your 'unorthodox teaching methods' which you will be using on his students."

Sasuke snorted and Kakashi's single visible eye shut as he gave yet another sheepish smile.

"Finally there is another level to all this, part of which is not known to the majority of their community. Apparently just over a decade or so ago, the wizards lived in terror of a dark wizard named Voldemort , who was somehow stripped of his powers, and although Dumbledore did not make clear exactly how this happened, he maintains that Voldemort is still alive, waiting to make a comeback. This would mean a war in the wizarding community and Dumbledore is worried that Voldemort might seek allies in the shinobi world, so he is taking early steps to prevent this."

"A-and is there a-any chance of the villages f-fighting in this war?", asked Hinata tremulously.

Tsunade looked at the girl with a grim expression on her face.

"The big villages might not take the risk, and many of the smaller villages probably wouldn't either, except if the amount of money offered were extremely high, but there is no accounting for missing-nin, and therein lies the problem."

"What exactly do you mean by that Tsunade-sama?", Kakashi asked.

"Well there is the unfortunate circumstance that their 'Voldemort' is eerily similar to Orochimaru."

Sasuke sat bolt upright at hearing this, and unconsciously put his hand on the cursed seal whilst enquiring tersely," What sort of similarities?"

"They have an unfortunate liking for snakes, in fact this Voldemort supposedly has the ability to talk to them, a lust for immortality, and the desire to become the most powerful wizard or shinobi, respectively. They have also stretched their limits far beyond those of humanity and have little to no regard for human life, or compassion."

"And if they were to form an alliance…" stated Kakashi, leaving the disastrous consequences unsaid. Everyone in the room could imagine it after all.

"Yes well I think you've got the gist of the mission, there are more details in the scroll." Three copies of said scroll were promptly tossed over her desk towards the other three, who each caught one.

"Let's see… am I forgetting anything?", Tsunade turned her face away, trying to remember.

"Ah yes. Hinata!" Said girl squeaked when her name was said. "I believe that you were taught a little English." Hinata nodded nervously. "Right well then you will be teaching those two..." Tsunade waved her hand at Sasuke and Kakashi "Basic grammar and pronunciation, whilst they will be memorizing these." Two big fat heavy books were thrust into the hands of the two males. "And improving your vocabulary. That way all three of you can learn enough English to cope with most situations until you gain more experience. Any questions?"

The other three shook their heads silently. Their brains had been slightly overloaded with the wealth of information they had just been given.

Tsunade looked satisfied. "Good, now learn as much as you can, you have about a month until you will be leaving. Oh yes, you'll all be attending a sort of sporting event called Kwiddeetch when you arrive, apparently the wizards make a very big deal out of it. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked it and I answered most questions that could come up, as well as introducing some plot points (Fudge and his prejudice/paranoia, hehehe). Remember the mission scrolls too, because whenever one of the characters thinks of something specific they have to do or cannot do, then it will have been in the mission scroll, i.e. you readers didn't find out until that point.

Oh yeah and Quidditch is misspelt on purpose, to indicate Tsunade's mispronunciation.

Remember I am open to all questions and suggestions.

Next time: First impressions

Eli


	2. First Impressions

**Summary**: In their fourth year something monumental apart from the Triwizard tournament approaches the witches and wizards of Hogwarts. The war-torn countries of the shinobi are opening their borders for the first time... ever, due to the long and persisting efforts of Albus Dumbledore. As a trial, two young shinobi, and a veteran are sent to Hogwarts for an unspecified length of time to learn from the magic world, whilst introducing their own culture to the wizarding world.

**Pairings**: Minor Sasuhina, if I decide to write a sequel then this would continue to develop. Canon Harry Potter pairings, though I won't put much effort into these (you'll have to squint to see them).

**Changes from book(s)/movie(s)/manga/anime**: Sasuke did defeat Naruto at the Valley of the End, but Kakashi arrives in time to haul his arse back, Naruto does go off to train with Jiraiya as Akatsuki are still a threat to him, Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice, leaving Sasuke with Kakashi. No changes from Harry Potter canon so far, except for the fact of the existence of the shinobi nations, which are unplottable (you cannot find them on the map), but since they have had virtually no contact with the wizarding world this will be explained throughout the story.

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings of Harry Potter and Naruto belong to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively, and I am not making any profit whatsoever out of this fiction (except for improving my writing skills).

**Authors Note: **Right thank you everyone who reviewed, they really inspired me to update quickly (apart from that I actually have the time to do this). The title refers to two types of first impressions, the "first impression" Sasuke and Hinata have of one another, as they usually didn't pay attention to each other (Sasuke broods on "more important things or trains and Hinata trains or stalks/thinks of Naruto) and the first impressions the shinobi/ wizards have of each other. Also a lot of thinking and character development in this chapter, and it takes place in two different timelines, the first part, in Konoha is set two weeks before the book starts, and the second part is the Quidditch World Cup, which as you know takes place two days after the book starts.

Again, any suggestions or questions will be welcomed.

**To my anonymous reviewer:** Thank you for the suggestions, and I will be using one of them, but putting Naruto in one of the chapters would be a bit far-fetched, as I clearly state that he's still training with Jiraiya, and I cannot think of any realistic way of bringing him into the story (It's not because I don't like seeing him in the Potterverse, it can actually be quite funny, but so many people do it that it's becoming a cliché).

* * *

><p>Normal writing-English, with the exception of honorifics<p>

_Italics-Letters or Japanese, _

Note: I will be using some Japanese, but only very common words which are mostly understandable from the context, and the Japanese will only be in italics when the shinobi are in England.

* * *

><p>First impressions<p>

* * *

><p>Konoha<p>

* * *

><p>"Shock." Said Sasuke in a bored tone, after a single glance at the little card Hinata was holding up.<p>

"A-actually it's p-pronounced _schlock_, you missed out the L." Hinata corrected, a little flustered.

They had been learning English together since they had arrived at the training grounds three hours earlier and as per usual Sasuke didn't seem to get the hang of this new language. His rote memorisation of the dictionary was almost perfect; the only problem was his pronunciation and spelling. Little mistakes kept cropping up, to Sasuke's supreme annoyance, and after Hinata corrected him this time he crossed his arms and assumed what Hinata had termed his sulking expression (it only differed from his bored expression in the slight downturn of his mouth, but Hinata being used to Neji and Shino, and having been trained to notice details as a Hyuga and a tracker found it quite easy to spot).

Hinata put the cards to the side as she knew from the experience of the past week that if she continued Sasuke would only grunt in reply, basically ignoring her (the first time he had done this she had stuttered out, "B-but T-tsunade-sama said we had to learn.", her face turning cherry red and Sasuke had glared at her, and she had simply lost her courage to argue). It didn't help that she had been making wonderful progress in learning new vocabulary and grammar, but then again, she had a lot more patience compared to Sasuke, who was used to succeeding almost instantly in most things he did.

In fact Hinata couldn't see at all what Sakura liked so much about Sasuke, although she would never, ever say this to Sakura's face. He most certainly wasn't the cool calm and collected guy Sakura described him as, if you studied him enough you could tell when he was annoyed, brooding or bored (his main three facial expressions), and more rarely when he was happy, or simply pleased with something (such as when Hinata had praised him on his correct pronunciation of apoplectic and appendicectomy). In fact she found some of his antics childish, even downright petulant, especially when he started ignoring her like this.

He wasn't as bad as Kakashi though, who had not shown himself to a single session in person, he usually hid himself from their eyes and simply listened in on the lesson. Hinata had accidently discovered this on the third day, after Sasuke had started sulking, whence she had activated her Byakugan to practise. She had then spotted Kakashi sitting concealed in a tree a few metres away, reading his own dictionary.

Now, Hinata was brought out of her musings by Sasuke standing up to leave. This was unusual, because the last few times he had started to sulk, what Sasuke had done was to sit in his normal place, brooding for a while until he said a random (mostly incorrectly said), English word which Hinata had yet to learn.

"I'm going to train." He said, in what he probably thought was a bored tone, but Hinata could hear the trace of frustration and anger in it.

Hinata nodded to show she had understood, not trusting her stutter which seemed to annoy Sasuke. He turned to leave.

Just then a voice called up from the tree above them, "I was wondering when you'd give up." Both genin looked up at the smiling face of Hatake Kakashi (at least they could tell he was smiling by the lines in his mask and his one closed eye), who was perched on the branch of a tree above them.

"What do you mean by that?" snarled Sasuke, "I'm not giving up, I need to train! You know I have better things to do than this." He gestured towards the discarded cards next to Hinata.

Kakashi's words seemed to have incensed the already irritated Sasuke.

"Well you do have the tendency to give up when the going gets tough, or when you have competition, and try to find something easier to do, or an easier path to what you want to achieve."

Sasuke's Sharingan activated as his mood went from incensed to furious, and for a moment it looked like he was going to attack Kakashi. Kakashi dropped his smile and watched Sasuke solemnly.

"I-I'm s-sure t-that U-u-uchiha-san c-can c-come back later o-once he's t-t-trained a bit." Hinata stammered to diffuse the tension of the impending combat. Her meaning was clear though, once Sasuke had let off some steam through training, then he could come back, once again representing the three cs cool, calm and collected.

Sasuke had snapped his head towards her as soon as she started talking, and after a tense pause once she had finished talking, he closed his eyes and tried to assume an air of indifference towards the whole situation. Once he was sure the facade was in place and his Sharingan deactivated, Sasuke gave a noncommittal grunt and walked off.

Hinata let out a relieved breath once Sasuke had gone, and thought about what she had just seen. She had known that Sasuke wasn't happy with Kakashi for dragging him back to the village, but even to show willingness to harm your sensei? Hinata couldn't ever imagine threatening Kurenai-sensei, but then again Kurenai was like a mother to her, and had been even more so when most of her family had still ostracised Hinata, although this had changed after the previous chunin exams.

Hinata was once again brought out of her musings by someone speaking, only this time it was Kakashi who interrupted her thoughts. "Try to not give him paths to escape what he has to do or he'll never learn."

Hinata looked confused. "B-but U-uchiha-san looked like h-he was about-t t-to attack you sensei. Was it not good for him to calm down a little?"

Kakashi sighed and his expression turned serious. "Well I was hoping that through these lessons he could learn to tone down his anger and calm down by himself before we set off for "England", because diplomatic relations will be strained as it is, and we don't need Sasuke to go off into fits of rage while he's there. It could put the whole mission as well as our lives in danger and besides, both of you will want this mission to be a success won't you?"

Hinata replied, saying. "Yes of course Kakashi-sensei, but don't you want it to be a success too? Why just us?"

"Well…" Kakashi's visible eye twinkled. "Tsunade-sama informed me yesterday that should the client be pleased with your efforts by the end of the school year, and this includes you doing well on their exams, then you two will automatically be promoted to chunin, as to complete this mission, you will need many of the skills that chunin have. Oh and you might want to run off to find Sasuke and tell him this, I'm sure it will be a great help in motivating him."

Hinata sat there for a few seconds, reeling shock, then got up walked off in a daze to find Sasuke.

Kakashi watched her walk off, chuckling quietly to himself, before turning back to his Icha Icha, which was hidden in the pages of his dictionary (which he had mostly memorised already).

* * *

><p>Sasuke had stalked off, seething at the words Kakashi had said to him.<p>

Once he might have admired, even respected Kakashi's words, but the many faults and empty phrases that he had been shown to have had destroyed the illusion. Now, all that Sasuke respected was power, the power to kill his brother, the power Orochimaru could give him. Or could have given him if Naruto hadn't been his usual interfering self and stopped Sasuke from going.

In a sense, although Sasuke had won the battle against Naruto that time (though a nagging voice in his head kept insisting that Naruto had only lost because he was intent on putting a scratch on Sasuke's forehead protector, to win the bet Sasuke had set. The voice sounded oddly like Sakura, and was thus ignored), he had lost the war, because Naruto's ultimate goal of preventing Sasuke from going to Orochimaru had been achieved when Kakashi had hauled him back.

In hindsight, Sasuke thought he should have struggled more when Kakashi had thrown the exhausted boy over his shoulder, but the battle had done a number on him, whilst Kakashi wasn't even out of breath. So he had been hauled back to the village and placed under 'house arrest' for two months. Not that Sasuke could even have attempted to escape with both of his teammates hanging over his shoulders.

Luckily though, Naruto had gone off training with Jiraiya for an unknown length of time and Sakura was busy studying under Tsunade, meaning Sasuke was almost free to go. Except for the fact that his two teammates had been replaced by his sensei who was practically stalking him. Now they were also being sent on a long-term mission which involved learning a completely moronic language ("You're only calling it that because you suck at learning it." Chanted the voice, only this time it sounded like Naruto), and playing politics with a bunch of pathetic weaklings.

The only endearing points about the mission was that with a smidgeon of luck, Sasuke might find a few powerful techniques to use against Itachi, and the fact that his other teammate, the Hyuga girl was one of the least annoying people the Hokage could have picked as a teammate. She wasn't a fangirl, was quiet (Sasuke didn't think he could handle anyone with the vocal abilities of Naruto or Sakura on such a trying mission), and the only annoying thing about her was the stutter, which was remedied by the fact that she didn't talk much to him.

Sasuke was jolted out of his musings when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him and turned around just to see aforementioned girl coming towards him, and he wondered sourly what she wanted now.

She stopped in front of him, not the least bit out of breath, and said. "K-kakashi-sensei t-told me t-to come and tell y-you that T-tsunade-sama t-told him that sh-should we d-do well on this m-mission, we'll automatically b-be promoted t-to chunin."

Well, it looked as though there was another positive to this mission, and one that might actually interest him.

* * *

><p>The Quidditch World Cup<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing the shinobi had noticed about the Quidditch world cup (as the Ministry worker accompanying them had proudly announced) was that it was loud, exuberant and crowded. And none of them liked it.<p>

Of course there were many wild and fantastical things they could observe, from the extravagant tents, to the various little pieces of magic performed almost everywhere, but that didn't mean they had to like the atmosphere.

To both Kakashi and Sasuke it was like Naruto had performed Kage Bunshin no jutsu and transformed into lots of different annoying people who were shouting at the top of their voices, and while Hinata might not have minded a thousand Narutos, these were strangers to her and Hinata, by default, got extremely nervous around crowds and strangers.

To top it all off, the people in the surrounding crowds were all wearing completely strange items of clothing that mostly didn't fit together. Some of the men were even wearing what the shinobi perceived was women's clothing, which was occasionally very embarrassing to see.

Their guide, who had introduced himself as 'John Dawlish', was taking them to see the 'Minister for Magic' who was apparently in charge around here.

However when they first set eyes on the Minister they almost could not believe what they were seeing. The wizards' so-called Minister for Magic was a portly little man in a lime green bowler hat, which looked ridiculous on him.

"Ah!" He said, his tone slightly nervous, when he clapped his eyes on him. "Our guests from the far east. My name is Cornelius Fudge, British Minister for Magic. Was your journey here comfortable?"

As Hinata was the best at English, she was immediately given the role of interpreter, and tried to give the most fitting response, in light of the fact that the journey had been absolutely terrible, as they had had to take three portkeys to get to this country, and all three journeys had been ones of intense discomfor.

"I-it was quite a-an experience." Hinata stuttered out, with a faint trace of a Japanes accent.

Fudge smiled indulgently. "One's first portkey experience can be quite disconcerting, of one is not used to it, but anyway, we must show you to your quarters."

Hinata translated it for the other two, and Kakashi said; "_Well follow his suggestion for now… and can you tell Fudge-san that we are grateful for his welcoming reception." _

Hinata told Fudge exactly that and Fudge beamed up at Kakashi, saying: "It was no trouble at all. None whatsoever." Then he turned to Dawlish and said: "Well we'd best be off, lots of things on my schedule, and of course our esteemed guests need to settle in."

The shinobi quarters turned out to be a simple dark blue tent, which turned out to have a large, lavishly decorated interior, with two bedrooms (one for each gender) an kitchenette and a living/dining-room.

"_Wow." _Said Hinata, summing up the thoughts of the other two.

Fudge looked pleased with their dumbstruck expressions. "I'll just leave you to get used to your surroundings. If you would like anything, please ask."

After Hinata had relayed Fudge's words to Kakashi and Sasuke, Kakashi piped up with a request, ending his last sentence in a smile. "_Tell Fudge-san I would like to accompany him, as a sort of tour around the campsite, while you two explore it by yourselves. I trust you two aren't stupid enough to get lost." _

Fudge looked less pleased at the request, but allowed it on the condition that Dawlish accompanied the two 'children' as he termed them. One "child" looked rather taken aback at being referred to as such, whilst the other looked bored (though in reality he was quite disgruntled at being called a child, Fudge simply didn't have the talents in recognising this). But they refrained from commenting after Kakashi glanced at them both, warning them in that look not to argue. Sasuke, knowing his teacher quite well, also saw another meaning in the look, namely for the genin to shake off their babysitter, which, considering the huge hubbub outside, wouldn't be too difficult.

Fudge then bade the two farewell, then told Dawlish to remember that the two were to be seated in the top box with him and not to be late.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I'll stop here because otherwise this chapter will get too long, and because I'm dead tired and have school tomorrow.

Questions you might ask yourselves:

1. Why aren't Kakashi and Sasuke speaking English?

-Because Kakashi wants to stick to the facts that were given to the wizards, and because that way he can follow Fudge and eavesdrop on him, both learning Fudge's true opinion of the shinobi and learning to improve his pronunciation and grammar (Kakashi does not want to make a fool of himself while teaching annoying brats)

2. Why so much introspective stuff?

-Because it turned out that way. I just wrote and it happened

3. Why do you keep changing POVs and adding thoughts of multiple characters?

-If I didn't I'd have to rewrite these scenes from several people's perspectives, which would be incredibly boring and time-consuming, not to mention irritating to read.

4. Where are the "Golden Trio"?

-Eh, they'll come in next chapter. Maybe. If my writing doesn't run away with me again.

5. Why does Fudge want the shinobi to be accompanied?

- Lack of trust. Paranoia. Fear. Take your pick.

6. Why is Sasuke now listening to Kakashi?

- Timeskips do that to you, and besides, he doesn't particularly want to do anything to disrupt the mission.

Next time: First impressions continued

Eli


	3. First Impressions Pt 2

**Summary**: In their fourth year something monumental apart from the Triwizard tournament approaches the witches and wizards of Hogwarts. The war-torn countries of the shinobi are opening their borders for the first time... ever, due to the long and persisting efforts of Albus Dumbledore. As a trial, two young shinobi, and a veteran are sent to Hogwarts for an unspecified length of time to learn from the magic world, whilst introducing their own culture to the wizarding world.

**Pairings**: Minor Sasuhina, if I decide to write a sequel then this would continue to develop. Canon Harry Potter pairings, though I won't put much effort into these (you'll have to squint to see them).

**Changes from book(s)/movie(s)/manga/anime**: Sasuke did defeat Naruto at the Valley of the End, but Kakashi arrives in time to haul his arse back, Naruto does go off to train with Jiraiya as Akatsuki are still a threat to him, Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice, leaving Sasuke with Kakashi. No changes from Harry Potter canon so far, except for the fact of the existence of the shinobi nations, which are unplottable (you cannot find them on the map), but since they have had virtually no contact with the wizarding world this will be explained throughout the story.

**Rating:** T (just in case, and because I like swearing)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings of Harry Potter and Naruto belong to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively, and I am not making any profit whatsoever out of this fiction (except for improving my writing skills).

**Authors Note: **Sorry for updating late people, the only reason I updated so fast last time was because I had the time to type everything up. Lots of stuff has happened in between, I've been swamped with work, and, believe it or not, my grandmother died on the anniversary of 9/11. Weird, upsetting and really depressing. I also have upcoming exams so don't expect any quick updates.

* * *

><p>Normal writing-English, with the exception of honorifics<p>

_Italics-Letters or Japanese, _

Note: I will be using some Japanese, but only very common words which are mostly understandable from the context, and the Japanese will only be in italics when the shinobi are in England.

* * *

><p>First impressions –continued<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi was amused.<p>

Scratch that, Kakashi thought the situation he was in was hilarious.

Apparently the Bulgarian Minister for Magic could speak even less English than Kakashi could, which was a miracle because Kakashi had only started learning it what, three weeks ago? And now, Cornelius Fudge was stuck with two foreign diplomats who supposedly spoke no English at all, and it was causing quite some confusion. Fudge was now having to mime everything and thus the ridiculous little man had now developed a likeness to a clown with bad dress sense, and Kakashi was glad his mask hid his amused expression.

How this silly man had become the leader to an entire nation was unfathomable; in comparison even the daimyo of Fire Country was a better suited leader than Fudge. Not that Kakashi was complaining about it, the weaker the leaders of wizardkind the better for their enemies. Of course it would be bad if their silly snake bastard were to become a viable enemy once more, but it would be good if Fire country were to become the wizards' enemy.

Kakashi continued watching the exasperated miming of the Minister until said Minister sighed aloud and said: "Barty, you're here, what a relief!", to the man who had just arrived. He was dressed somewhat normally in comparison to many of the wizards here, although he looked rather boring in Kakashi's opinion.

Said man patiently listened to Fudge's loud complaints, and then turned to address the Bulgarian Minister in what Kakashi assumed was his native language. They exchanged a few words, "Barty" translating for Fudge every few seconds. The matter apparently settled, the boring man called "Barty" now turned to Kakashi, addressing said ninja in his native language.

"_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bartemius Crouch head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I apologise profusely for not being there to greet you earlier, I have been extremely busy with preparations for tonight. Has everything been to your liking so far?"_

Kakashi gave the man a bright smile from behind his mask, which he noticed made Mr Crouch twitch slightly.

"_It has been absolutely fascinating, all these funny tents and strangely dressed people." _Kakashi quite _obviously _looked up and down at Crouch's impeccably neat clothes. _"If you know how to dress somewhat inconspicuously then why don't the others do so?_

Crouch's face twisted into an expression of disapproval. _"Many wizards are not well educated in the art of muggle dress code, and others, who should know better, don't seem to take anti-muggle-security seriously."_

Kakashi didn't understand exactly what was meant by the term "muggle" but took it in stride, noting that Crouch had a somewhat elitist attitude by the fact that he had excluded himself from the "many wizards". The shinobi's reply was therefore a short "Ah.", as if Crouch's words had explained everything.

The following pause in the conversation was interrupted by Fudge, who had asked Crouch to relay a question to Kakashi (as far as he had understood anyways), something about teaching.

Crouch seemed reluctant at first to actually ask the question, though Fudge managed to persuade him to do so after some cajoling.

"_The Minister would like to know what you will be teaching at Hogwarts."_

Now Kakashi also understood Crouch's reluctance to utter those words, it gave the shinobi a lot more insight into the political situation than was wise to let on. Firstly Kakashi had figured out that the wizarding government did not have control over what was to be taught at Hogwarts. Secondly it appeared that Fudge had a somewhat controlling nature, and it apparently irked him not to be able to decide what the young wizards thought. Thirdly, as Kakashi had thought before, it was now definite that Fudge was completely incompetent as Minister for Magic, seemingly thinking that his badly-thought-through question wouldn't be cross-analysed by the person it was addressed to for double meanings and extra information.

The little man seemed even more ludicrous as a leading character when standing next to the stiff figure of Bartemius Crouch. Both were now staring at Kakashi, waiting for their answer, Fudge anxiously and Crouch with a killer poker face.

Kakashi smiled yet again, trying to ease their expressions, and gave the answer which he thought would relax the two the most.

"_I'll mostly be teaching them theory-related stuff which was taught at the academy, and maybe do some teambuilding exercises with the older ones, nothing strenuous. Shinobi need many years of training to reach even the lowest ranks in our village, and I doubt you will have had the same amount of training, rendering it impossible for me to teach the students anything of a higher level." _

After Kakashi's reply they did look a bit less tense, although it seemed Fudge had more questions to ask, as he opened his mouth to address Crouch once more.

Said mouth, instead of spouting more politically damaging words, hung open even wider, as the owner stared off at something behind Kakashi's back. It turned out to be the man who had been charged with accompanying Sasuke and Hinata, and it appeared as though they'd given him the slip.

The man ("Dweebish?") hurried past Kakashi to whisper in the Minister's ear who had turned a pale shade of green.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Half an hour earlier Sasuke and Hinata had been trying to figure out the best way to get rid of their "caretaker" as per their sensei's instructions. They could have used a substitution justu, but that would've drawn too much attention, even in the excited crowds of people surrounding them.<p>

So in the end, they (in other words; Sasuke), came up with a surprisingly simple plan. Sasuke would go to the bathroom and sneak out of it without their escort noticing. Hinata and Dawlish would then wait outside for a few minutes, at which point Hinata would suggest to Dawlish to go check on Sasuke. Sasuke and Hinata would then run off (into the sunset together…).

Surprisingly when put into practise, the plan actually worked (not that Sasuke's plans _ever_ failed), and, leaving behind a very distressed Dervish, they began to properly explore the camp.

Never in their lives had either of them seen such a colourful mix of people, in both ethnicity and choice of décor and clothing.

Some of the choice of clothing was so obnoxiously bright that it would have blinded Naruto, and that was saying something. As it was, both Sasuke and Hinata were not used to such blatant displays and were having trouble adjusting their eyes. They even saw a _man _wearing a hideous dress with flowers on it. It looked so revolting on the old man that Sasuke turned a pale green and tried not to be sick, and Hinata's face glowed cherry red.

They were not the only ones staring, although no one else's reactions were as bad as those of the two introvert genin. An official was trying to convince the man to put on some proper trousers, and a girl in the queue behind the man had to duck out because she was laughing too much. Her friends, two boys with red and black hair, respectively, stayed in the queue, but the grins on their faces were all too obvious.

Once the two had recovered somewhat, they set off again, and the aforementioned trio they had watched in the queue followed behind shortly after.

The trio stayed a short distance behind them for some time, as Hinata and Sasuke made their way across the camp to the other side, which they had not explored yet., with the trio occasionally dropping back to chat with acquaintances, though they soon caught up when the shinobi became engrossed with something interesting

Eventually the time came when the two shinobi were standing still for a short time (this time staring at one of the most bizarre tents yet), when the red-haired boy stepped to the side to avoid a puddle of a green stuff that looked suspiciously like acid. However in the process he ended up bumping into Hinata, and he fell back into the puddle of green stuff. Hinata, while not having expected the sudden push, managed to stay on her feet, though she adopted the look of a deer which had been just caught in headlights.

The green stuff, turned out to be mostly not acid, just really really disgusting goo. Ron, humiliated by the turn of events decided to use the apparent cause of all the problems as an outlet for the anger caused by said humiliation. As Hinata, the one he had bumped into, was still standing, being the judgemental arse he is he rounded on her saying "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?". He then noticed that she had white eyes, and realised that the girl was "blind" (of course she wasn't, but Ron had never seen a Hyuga before). His following apologies were swiftly cut off by Hermione, who told Ron off for bumping into a blind girl in the first place, whilst Harry simply stared at the scene in an awkward silence.

As for the shinobi, Hinata was in a daze, and had managed to miss most of what had been said (not that she would have understood much even if she had been paying attention, seeing as Ron had rather a strong accent, and Hermione tended to speak quite quickly), and Sasuke, while he had followed some of the conversation, did not join in simply out of boredom. His old team had been very much like the trio in front of him, and so he found it easy to tune them out. There was, however, one correction he felt was needed to dissuay an impression which might arise from Ron's assumption, namely the impression that he and Hinata were _anything_ more than acquaintances, or that she depended on him, or vice versa (this came from an unfortunate incident in which an irritating civilian mistook Sasuke and Sakura for a couple; the result was not pretty, at least for the civilian and Sasuke)

Once the other two had quieted down, and he had prodded Hinata to bring her out of her daze, he took the opportunity and said, in his best English, for he wanted to make a good first impression, "She sees." (not the most eloquent sentence, but then again Sasuke wasn't exactly known for his chatter).

The trios' heads turned to the stoic boy.

"Huh?" There came Harry's clever comeback, while Ron's mouth gaped in surprise, and Hermione's face went slightly pink from embarrassment.

There followed an awkward moment of silence, which Hinata uncharacteristically broke with a meek explanation "M-my eyes c-common in m-my family."

"So they're hereditary then?" asked Hermione.

Hinata gave her a puzzled look (so did Sasuke for that matter, but his wasn't really noticeable).

Hermione, who was a step ahead of her two male companions, had already realised that the two in front of them were foreigners when she had first laid eyes on them (the boys had only realised this after Hinata had spoken), so she clarified her query "I mean did you inherit your eyes from your parents?"

More blank looks (the shinobi didn't know the word "inherit" either).

"Did you get your eyes from your mother or father?" An exasperated Hermione finally asked.

Comprehension dawned on Hinata, and she stuttered out her reply "F-from father."

Hermione, now with a satisfactory answer, still had more questions to ask the foreign girl, who unlike the Beauxbatons girls seemed to comprehend a modicum of English and therefore invited her (and her silent companion) to tea. The three boys, one bewildered at the turn of events, one severely grossed out by the slime still clinging to him and one indifferent to almost everything happening, followed the chattering (well Hermione was) girls in an awkward silence.

Upon returning to their campsite they found Mr Weasley attempting to light the fire, and failing spectacularly at this. Hermione rushed over to help him leaving Hinata standing with the three boys.

Half an hour later all necessary introductions had been made and the whole party was sitting down, listening to Mr Weasley's commentary on the people walking by. The two foreigners had been accepted into the group without much fuss (Hinata was still being questioned and was trying to reply the best she could without giving too much away). Sasuke was tending to the fire, as the commentary didn't interest him much, in addition to his fire-making skills being better than the whole group's, including Hinata's.

Another hour later, and the final three Weasley brothers had arrived, tea had been made, eggs and bacon been cooked (which Hinata and Sasuke, well just Hinata had politely declined). One of the brothers (the strictest-looking one called "Percy"), was thrilled about the two foreigners being there, and stated that "these international events are all about making new acquaintances and contacts" in an incredibly pompous voice.

Then arrived one of the most eccentric people they had seen so far, a plump man with a boyish face in a tight yellow and black suit, which reminded Sasuke far too much of Naruto. Thus when it turned out Mr Weasley knew him, Sasuke was definitely not pleased. However when the shinobi were introduced Ludo Bagman gave them (as well as Harry Potter) a small double-take. Evidently he knew who they were, or more importantly _what _they were, although he continued to converse with Mr Weasley in a normal, well for Bagman, sort of way.

Since neither of the shinobi had any money- well at least not wizarding money- they didn't participate in Bagman's betting scheme. They also looked baffled as to why someone would create a fake wand of all things (of course they thought of wands as tools like kunai, and nobody, except Naruto/Konohameru, would think of making a fake one of _those_: if you did, it would only be a matter of time before you were killed).

Needless to say, except for the betting part, which couldn't be mistaken for anything else, they also didn't understand much of the conversation, which was all about people and situations they didn't know about.

It was therefore a surprise when Hinata managed to recognise the man who had Apparated next to the Weasleys' campsite as the aforementioned "Barty Crouch". He reminded her horribly of her father in his strictest moments, even having the same if-you-don't-measure-up-to-my-standards-there-will-be-consequences air about him. This impression was fortified by his implication that even his ancestors had been law-abiding. However there was a slight irritation in his expression and voice, even before Bagman asked Crouch to join them (this, naturally came from having to spend time around Kakashi and having to send Dawlish out again to search for the students).

Crouch's business and conversation apparently finished, tea undrunk, he waited for Bagman to stand up so that they could leave. Then he spotted the forehead protector on Sasuke looked at Hinata, who had the same symbol around her neck, and there was a moment of understanding in his mind.

"Arthur where did you pick these two up?"

Mr Weasley gestured towards Harry, Ron and Hermione and said, "Oh those three bumped into them on their way through camp and invited them for tea. Are they those from…?"

Crouch answered with an "I think so.", and for once even Percy Weasley couldn't say what "insider Ministry Business" his father meant, for only the heads of every Department concerned (naturally Crouch and Bagman) and people like Mr Weasley who had contacts (in this case; Dumbledore) had been informed about the arrival of the shinobi, in fear that it would cause major political upheaval. Naturally the press hadn't caught wind of it yet, or Rita Skeeter would have had an article criticising both Dumbledore and the Ministry for this decision out in a jiffy.

Crouch turned to the shinobi and said _"My name is Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Are you Dumbledore's guests from the far east?"_

Hinata looked relieved that someone spoke their language and replied "_Y-yes."_

"_Would it be any trouble for you to stay with the Weasleys until the match begins? You will be sitting with them in the top box anyway, and I'm sure someone could drop by your tickets for you." _Crouch asked tentatively. His reason for doing so was to avoid the shinobi children purposefully slipping away again, and creating havoc for the Ministry. At least their "guides" this time would be of their choosing, and Crouch was at least sure he could trust Arthur Weasley, and , of course, young Weatherby his assistant to act as Ministry representatives should.

Hinata shared a look with Sasuke, who merely said "Hn.", and looked away again. She took this as a sign to agree with Crouch and did so.

Crouch then asked Weatherby and Arthur to watch over their quote "diplomatic guests", told them someone would stop by to hand over the tickets and that the two would also be seated in the Top Box. Both Bagman, who had been watching the conversation with a gleeful interest, and Crouch said their goodbyes and Disapparated.

* * *

><p>AN:You might notice this chapter is somewhat disjointed, and essentially written in two different styles. This is because I wrote different parts at different times, and the different situations called for different types of writing. I haven't read this through again, so there might be mistakes and inconsistencies.

Next chapter: Early days (including a flashback of TQWC, TDM, MATM, the shinobis' opinions of Hogwarts, and some very baffled students)

Eli


	4. Author's Note

Ok so I haven't updated in a while.

Reason being?

I have been consumed by another fandom, namely transformers, since April and before April I was bogged down with exams.

Trying to get back into Naruto is quite hard for me, a I have not been reading the manga at all and I have only sporadically been reading fanfiction.

As for my stories, I am working on them (the next chapter for SAHW is already being worked on -along with a better title), and I am working on the storyline for Cured a bit more. On the other hand I am also working on a tf fanfiction.

Don't expect updates before Christmas/ New Years, but I will try to update around that time.

Many thanks for your patience.

Don't give up hope.

Eli


	5. Early Days

I'm not repeating the Ratings /Pairings. By now you should know them anyways.

**New Title:** Kaleidoscope

**New Summary:** The components are all there, but you shift the setting a little and suddenly you get an entirely different picture. This is what happens when you send three shinobi to Hogwarts for the first time in wizarding history.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings of Harry Potter and Naruto belong to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively, and I am not making any profit whatsoever out of this fiction (except for improving my writing skills).

**Authors Note: **Because JK's timeline was causing me some problems/confusion I have moved the last night at the Burrow to Saturday making Sunday the 1st September and Monday (2nd September) the first day of school. Kakashi arrives at the school on Friday (The Quidditch World cup takes place Monday 25th and the shinobi go to Diagon Alley on Tuesday).

The update at least 74 of you have been waiting for for a loong time.

I have finally caught up with the Naruto manga after my long absence and am in two minds about it. On the one hand there were some fairly memorable scenes which I did enjoy, on the other… there is still too much waffle and I swear the dialogue is copy/paste with a little bit of alteration in between; I'm starting to really hate villain redemption scenes (Go Sasuke! Thank god you haven't fallen into that trap!); the blatant NaruHina is grating on me and Neji. Just Neji. (If you don't know what has happened, go read. Now). I'm also surprised at what I have heard about the new movie –an AU in which Hinata is a bitch and Sasuke a playboy. Seriously, WTF Kishimoto? Not that the irony isn't incredibly entertaining.

Consider this a filler chapter. You know, those things which deal with not-so-important events and mainly form some sort of character interaction. Here you will see Kakashi and Hogwarts staff, and the lovely duo (who still have no romantic inclination whatsoever towards each other…)

Normal writing-English, with the exception of honorifics

_Italics-Letters or Japanese, _

Note: I will be using some Japanese, but only very common words which are mostly understandable from the context, and the Japanese will only be in italics when the shinobi are in England.

* * *

><p>Kakashi liked Hogwarts already. Until the day before he'd been bored out of his mind by staying in Diagon Alley with his students, having explored the entire wizarding area and quite a bit of the surrounding "muggle" area in the three days they had stayed there (in these situations the Byakugan really was an asset). Then, as per Dumbledore's instructions he had gone to Hogwarts to adapt himself, as well as to meet his fellow colleagues.<p>

Said meetings had been… rather interesting to say the least with the expressions ranging from welcoming to sullen.

The castle itself with its many secrets and intricacies was absolutely fascinating, almost like a fortress gone wrong (from a defensive standpoint). There were traps, tricks, illusions, seeming-illusions and changing scenery _everywhere _and his attempts to reorientate himself after being, for lack of better words, shunted around by some of the stranger bits of the castle were a wonderful challenge to a shinobi such as himself who usually had few problems figuring these things out. It would undoubtedly challenge his two students, although maybe not to the degree that it would his other two (real) students. After all, the latter did not have doujutsu whilst the former had two of the most powerful known to the shinobi nations.

In about ten minutes he had an appointment with the headmaster and he _still _ wasn't quite sure where the office was. Naturally he hadn't bothered with Professor McGonagall's note; it was far more fun to figure it out himself or to use it as an opportunity to have a conversation with anything that could hold a conversation and possibly direct him to the headmaster's office

One of the many ghosts that stalked the hallways turned out to be most helpful and he managed to get to the meeting only fifteen minutes late. His students would have been astounded.

Dumbledore's office was another thing to be marked "place of interest" in the map Kakashi was making for his students. He'd make them explore the castle first as a test of their skills (although with a Hyuga how trying could this be?) and then hand them the map. It would be sure to piss Sasuke off at least.

The headmaster smiled pleasantly he saw Kakashi and said "_Welcome to Hogwarts Kakashi-san. I am sorry I was not there to greet you upon your arrival, I have been quite busy with the preparations for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament, which you have no doubt been informed of. Would you like a Mint Humbug?" _ Dumbledore gestured towards a bowl of brown and white striped sweets.

Kakashi declined the offer. He'd seen some of the sweets in the sweet shop in the village when he arrived and had read on the signs what "afflictions" they brought. Although Dumbledore undoubtedly was not out to poison him, with what Kakashi had heard about the man's odd sense of humour, he really didn't want to take the risk. He did give him his very own crinkly-eyed smile though.

Dumbledore continued smiling pleasantly and popped a humbug into his mouth. "_It's a pity, no one really seems to accept one when I offer, and I'm quite fond of them myself. How has your stay been so far?"_

_"Oh, pleasant enough. I'm enjoying all the trickery around here. It should be a fair challenge for my students to navigate." _Kakashi replied.

"_I'm glad; usually newcomers aren't quite so… pleased about all the secrets the castle has to offer. Needless to say they have both hindered and helped the students, especially those on night-time wanderings."_

_"We like to give our students challenges, it's quite important for their training."_

_"Now that you mention it, the subject of "training" was partially why I set up this meeting – I would like to discuss it with you."_

Kakashi felt like scowling. Whenever people in power mentioned "discuss", in particular clients, it usually meant they wanted to change something. Kakashi, a true shinobi in that he could adapt to _any_ given situation, did not like change so very much. Sudden change could mean life or death, peace or war; it never boded well. He also didn't like people meddling with how he did things. Kakashi turned up late, told his students not to bring lunch and inflicted humiliating punishments upon his students for specific purposes which served to train them in more than just "punch the enemy harder than he punches you" or "use a jutsu or technique he doesn't know or one that is stronger than his", they were shinobi, not thugs.

He didn't let his thoughts show outwardly though. Be polite to your client.

"_Discuss, Professor Dumbledore?"_

The old man's eyes managed to twinkle at him. Somehow. Kakashi had the disturbing sensation as if Dumbledore had known exactly what he was thinking. It was a slightly creepy thought

"_The board of governors would prefer me to make sure that you do not try to teach our students anything too harmful. I on the other hand like to let my teachers decide by themselves what to teach. It's not like they weren't students once themselves. Still, since I won't be taking your lessons myself I thought I might be informed this way instead."_

"_Ah of course." _Kakashi was gratified that his suspicions weren't entirely unfounded –and he'd have to watch out for this "board of governors" or so it seemed- but he still got the feeling he was missing something here. Oh well, he'd just have to keep an eye –a special one- on the headmaster. "_I would like to begin with the bell test, an interesting introduction to shinobi life…"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Hinata were finishing up with their exploration of Diagon Alley. The previous couple of days they had (with Kakashi) mapped out the main points and researched everything of interest. Sasuke had volunteered to recheck Knockturn Alley, which Hinata had declined to return to and instead went to buy their necessities for school (well in actual fact Sasuke had stated "I'm going to check out Knockturn Alley again.", using English because he still hadn't quite got the hang of it and had to practice, which Hinata had meekly nodded at and mumbled something about getting their school things). Sasuke's main –private- reasoning behind his actions was that he wouldn't have to interact with anyone who would then find out how bad his English <em>really was<em>, thus embarrassing himself the way an Uchiha shouldn't.

It wasn't like there was anything interesting left at Knockturn Alley that he wanted to look at, no there wasn't…

Hinata didn't think anything of Sasuke not wanting to shop; it seemed to be one thing that all boys shared. At least he'd responded when she said they'd meet in an hour to buy their wands- which apparently they had to buy in person for the wand to choose them, whatever that meant. Usually he blatantly ignored her when she suggested something, at least they'd got better at that (and therefore their teamwork got better too).

Over their stay they had seen quite a few Hogwarts students, it seemed as if every student passed through here to buy their things, although the people they had met at the Quidditch World Cup had not been there. What Hinata had observed and secretly her minimal courage had quailed at was the sense of being tightly-knit that the Hogwarts community- indeed the entire wizarding community gave off. Making friends had never been one of her strong points, and with such a… withdrawn teammate -not antisocial, that would be rude- making friends and more importantly _allies_ would be more difficult than she had anticipated. Still, this mission gave her an excellent chance at becoming a chunin without having to go through the exam with strangers (Shino had passed the previous time and Kiba would probably pass this time round).

After visiting one of the shops where she was supposed to get their school uniform, she found out that they were supposed to get measured for their uniform. Hinata briefly wondered if she should fetch Sasuke, but was (understandably) quite reluctant to do so, as she would have to go down Knockturn Alley to track down her reclusive teammate. Of course she could always use a henge, but that would reveal her status as a shinobi, which they had been asked by the ministry to keep quiet about. It didn't always help, many people remarked upon their unusual eyes and some parts of their clothes, mostly the hitai-ates. Oddly enough the rest of their outfits did often not even get second looks, as if shinobi outfits were somehow considered normal here. Having seen the odd style of clothing at the Quidditch World Cup that passed for "normal" or "muggle" for wizards, Hinata wasn't particularly surprised.

Thus she decided to leave the clothes shopping for very last and in the meantime find all the rest of their school things. They had been given an additional list of books from previous years which they should have for the upcoming year, along with all the new books for this year. Their subjects had been chosen for them to promote the amount of intel they would gather concerning wizards.

Beside the base subjects Hinata had been given Arithmancy and Muggle Studies, Sasuke had Care of Magical Creatures and Divination (since Sasuke apparently had experience with cats, or so had been said of the Uchiha. Hinata did have experience with dogs, ).

The bookshop turned out to be quite interesting, and as her mission scroll had indicated, she bought anything that would possibly be of interest to the team that hadn't already been put on his list of purchased books. Amongst them were books about curses, "jinxes" (apparently similar to curses in some manner) and a book about the "dark Arts", which they had taken to mean forbidden jutsu or something similar.

Next stop was the apothecary, a place that Hinata had expected to be… a little less disgusting than it turned out to be. Nonetheless, it was not any less interesting for its horrible smell, which would have made Kiba, with his sensitive nose, ill very quickly (not that the entire city wouldn't have done that- cities had _amazingly_ polluted air).

Over the next hour she continued her shop, eventually making it to their pre-arranged meeting spot, having already dumped most of their stuff at the room in the inn. Sasuke arrived a few minutes later, carrying a surprisingly clean book under his arm. If she had been as prone to drawing attention to herself and being viewed as obnoxious in return, she might have asked him what it was (which was fairly obvious) or why he'd bought it (which would become evident when its title was revealed).

Instead she told him of the predicament with the clothes shop, with only a minimum of stuttering. True to form, he did nothing but make a noise that can vaguely be written as "Hn". Hinata had started theorising (not that she'd ever be bold enough to tell him) that Sasuke had and entire language constructed of monosyllables, and that he only switched to any other person's language when he was spectacularly irritated (via his teammates or sensei) or when he was suitably impressed (not counting their lessons of course, they were an entirely different matter altogether).

To date he'd used it all the time with her, except when practicing his English. She didn't mind all too much; if he wasn't annoyed by her then she had nothing to worry or be embarrassed about, making her relax more around him. The more she relaxed, the less she stuttered, thus being even less annoying. It was a working relationship that suited them both.

They went, by unspoken agreement, back to the inn to drop off Sasuke's book, the title of which she still hadn't found out, and then made their way to the clothes shop where the assistant gushed over Sasuke's good looks, to his irritation. They managed to get away from the place after an hour of stupendous stupidity and made their way to the wand shop (the name was a bit too much for both of them so Hinata just said wand shop and Sasuke said "Hn.").

The man they met there, whose name they readily mispronounced, was the type of person that set all sorts of alarms off in shinobis' heads. He moved too quietly and had an eerie way of peering at you, with eyes almost as pale as Hinata's, that made it seem as if he were looking through you. It wasn't the first time Hinata had felt this while looking into pale eyes, she felt it often enough when looking into her father's or Neji's, although this old man seemed unlike them in that he didn't seem to judge you. It was quite a novel feeling, really.

She could tell though, by his posture mostly, that Sasuke was not as impressed by the wandmaker's gaze as she was; instead, he'd tensed up.

"Ah, our foreign guests, is it?" He asked with evident delight. When they nodded numbly, quite bewildered and justifiably suspicious at _how _and _why _this old man knew who they were, he grabbed a tape measure and turned to Hinata.

"Ladies first, wand arm out please!" She didn't know quite what a wand arm was, but deduced it was probably her dominant one. Shinobi might, by necessity, be ambidextrous but the majority still had one arm they preferred to use, either because it was stronger or its aim was more accurate. So she held out her right arm and he started measuring it, her hands, her fingers, and then he was off into the shelves stacked high with boxes behind him while the tape measure continued on its own to measure whatever else on her body. He came back with a selection of boxes, some old and quite worn, some brand new and some that looked like they'd been kept in a mausoleum since roman times. He gave her one of them, spouting off something in English she could make no sense of before whipping it away almost immediately when it reached her hand. They continued in this manner for about ten more wands, the wandmaker growing more delighted with each wand that got rejected.

By now Hinata was feeling like she was in a very strange dream (oddly enough this seemed to happen a fair bit in this strange new world; if it had happened back at home, she'd immediately have suspected a genjutsu), and Sasuke was showing more expression than she'd seen on him since his sulking fit back in Konoha, with eyebrows raised slightly and his eyes open wide in bewilderment.

Finally she felt a warm tingle when holding one of the wands and sparks came out of its end, nearly making her drop it as they startled her. She'd figured out by the tenth wand that he was what was inside the wand and what the wood was mad of, though she wasn't quite sure about the numbers and the occasional comments of springiness or firmness. He also named their proficiency in various aspects of magic, some of them appeared to be better in transfiguration, others in duelling (what exactly that was, she wasn't sure yet).

Her wand was apparently good for charms. She didn't know quite what to make of that, but she somehow felt pleased by it anyway.

The wandmaker's expression of delight did not fade, and he quickly turned to Sasuke, who had shaken off his bewilderment to assume his default "I'm above all of this" expression, and motioned for her teammate's arm.

The same thing happened with Sasuke, albeit he was prepared for the whole rigmarole and it took him a lot more wands before finally one emitted a burst of blue sparks (she'd given up counting when the number hit twenty and just watched bemusedly as the wandmaker seemed to be on the verge of a seizure from his exultation at having what he called "a difficult customer").

They were charged 10 Galleons each for their wands and some extra sickles for holsters and were finally, gratefully, allowed to escape the mad wandmaker.

After that they, somewhat exhaustedly, settled back into their room to study their purchases and start preparing for the school year by practicing the list of spells they'd been sent that they were supposed to know from the previous three years of schooling. It frustrated Sasuke quite a bit as his wonky pronunciation kept him from being able to do most of the spells, not that Hinata was much better. Eventually he retired to his bed with his dubious book purchase, which Hinata now realised was titled "101 ways to exterminate your enemy –without having to duel them".

She continued to work on the spells until she had one or two of them down to perfection and then retired to bed.

* * *

><p>As I said, this is a filler chapter and I am tired. It did turn out to be a decent length (by my standards) though, so I am mostly pleased with this chapter. Hopefully with me writing and interested in Naruto again the next update will not be far off.<p>

Her wand is Larch with a unicorn tail hair, 9 1/2 inches , slightly bendable and good with charms.

His is Ebony, dragon heartstring, 11 inches, firm, good for duelling.

For the reasons behind the wood and core choices I suggest you check out the wiki.

Next chapter: You all know what happens at the beginning of a Hogwarts School Year. This time it has a strange new teacher who isn't teaching DADA, and two new students who aren't first-years. What does the Hogwarts student body make of this? What do the new students make of Hogwarts?

Question: What houses do you think the two are going to end up in, and what expectations do you have of them during the story? (just out of interest, my decisions have already been made)

Reply in your reviews!

Eli


	6. Hogwarts

**Title:** Kaleidoscope

**Summary:** The components are all there, but you shift the setting a little and suddenly you get an entirely different picture. This is what happens when you send three shinobi to Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings of Harry Potter and Naruto belong to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively, and I am not making any profit whatsoever out of this fiction (except for improving my writing skills).

**Authors Note: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews I got on the last chapter, I enjoyed discussing your house selection guesses and the reasons behind them with some of you.

A couple of you came close to the selections, though the reasons weren't exactly the same ones behind my choices. My reasoning behind the choices will be in the end notes, just so that I don't spoil it for you guys. :)

This chapter would have been a lot shorter if Sasuke hadn't gone and inserted his lengthy rambling in my head. He virtually doesn't talk for the majority of the fic and then he goes and takes a thought-dump right in the middle of his scene. Fuck you Sasuke. I wanted to actually have _plot_ in this scene.

Oh well. I'm not rewriting it. I hate rewriting stories unless they're _dire._

Normal writing-English, with the exception of honorifics

_Italics-Letters, Japanese, or emphasis_

'' These quotation marks denote Sasuke talking to the Sorting hat. You'll recognise the spot when you see it.

Note: I will be using some Japanese, but only very common words which are mostly understandable from the context, and the Japanese will only be in italics when the shinobi are in England.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit (0803/2013): Edited some clunky text passages and added some more onto Sasuke's bits. I'm much happier with the way this turned out, especially the end.**

* * *

><p>The train ride was mostly uneventful for the two shinobi-cum-students travelling on it. Well apart from the novelty of actually not having to use their own bodies to travel somewhere. The only other students in their carriage were an older boy and girl who ignored Sasuke's glare when they entered and promptly started kissing. Hinata had blushed furiously while Sasuke had pointedly looked away from the spectacle.<p>

Later, after the strange food trolley had come and gone (which both shinobi had decided not to buy anything from), the older girl had talked with Hinata a bit, mainly asking whether the latter was blind and who they were. After confirming she was not blind, and blushing madly at the informality with which she was addressed, she tried her very best to both explain and not explain who they were. She couldn't disclose much at this point; their instructions were to wait until the "opening feast". Whatever that was. Unfortunately she thought she'd only succeeded in confusing the girl and boy. So she decided to change subjects to something they would be more familiar with, their school, also giving her an opportunity to gather more information about Hogwarts. Even Sasuke perked up when he heard her ask questions about the school; information from books was all very well (Hogwarts a History had been quite informative), but information from students gave them the student perspective on things, a perspective they would have to adapt to during their time there.

The amount of information and answered questions they got ate up most of the rest of their time on the train, also giving them valuable insight into facts that they wanted to confirm, such as some of the huge house rivalries, and the little details like which teachers wouldn't mind if you forgot your homework once or twice or where all the trick staircases and more traps were located (when they had asked, at one shop, for a map of Hogwarts they'd been laughed at).

Soon it was getting dark and the boy told the shinobi to put on their robes and that they would be arriving soon. They pulled the heavy, cumbersome robes on, Sasuke looking even more intimidating than usual. Well to Hinata's eyes anyway. The other girl looked at Sasuke slightly dazedly, like most fangirls on their first sighting of their "raven-haired Adonis", while her boyfriend (at least Hinata assumed he was her boyfriend, they had been kissing before the two girls began to chat) wore a slight grimace. Sasuke didn't look at any of them, instead scowling out into the darkness beyond the window.

As predicted, within half an hour of getting changed, the train started slowing to a stop. They had arrived near what appeared to be a small village which _Hogwarts a History_ had given name to as "Hogsmead". Hinata started feeling those little flutters she sometimes got on missions, when the doubts started piling up thick and fast and she was left feeling as inadequate as after a training session in which she had failed to achieve her set goal.

Luckily her partner did not, apparently, get such jitters before or during a mission (she didn't know about afterwards yet) and he said "_Oi. We're leaving."_

This was enough to snap her out of her drowning in depressing thoughts and she hurried after them out onto the platform.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was both exactly what he had been expecting, and nothing like he had been expecting. Sasuke had very little imagination to speak of and his imagined image of a big hall, like the one in which the chunin selection exams had taken place in, did not do the Hogwarts Great Hall justice. There were thousands of candles <em>hovering <em>in the air and the ceiling, which Sasuke had expected to involve something similar to an elaborate genjutsu, _actually _looked like it was open to the heavens. He longed to look at it with his Sharingan, but doing so would only cause panic if someone were to spot it. Still, the temptation, the fascination, was there.

Not that he'd admit that to anyone else. The wizarding world was _so _interesting though. More so than Konoha had ever been. Well, certain parts of it. Some spells and magical items were ridiculous by his standards though. A lot of magic seemed to be designed just so that wizards could be lazy. Spells to cook for you, clean for you, _write _for you, and kill for you. He did like the sound of the last one but the others were pure sloth. He could imagine that some of the dignitaries and nobles he'd had to protect on occasion might like spells like that though. It just showed how pathetic they were.

The amount of ways spells could be used to harm someone far outstripped even the numbers of shinobi jutsu that existed and the strangest thing about magic was that anyone who had magic could learn a spell. The only difficulty was your competence in using your magic. If you were completely incompetent, then most spells were beyond you. If you were competent, or even more than competent, then you could manage, most, if not all of the higher-levelled spells.. For someone who came from a clan that had abilities exclusive to that clan, this felt quite strange.

There was also the existence of these things called _squibs_, people with no magical talent, despite having come from a magical family. Sasuke really _did _ want to see one of those, to see what made them tick, why they were incapable of unlocking their magical abilities. It completely contradicted the belief that some magical families had apparently propagated for centuries; those who were not from a wizarding family could not perform adequate magic.

It made no sense to Sasuke. Oh sure, clans had special abilities, that was a matter of fact. However anyone capable of using chakra was capable of using jutsu that weren't family-specific. You just had to look at Sakura to see this (and she had actually been improving since she had started training under that bitch of a Hokage. See, he did acknowledge his teammates… sometimes).

There weren't, as far as Sasuke knew, any types of magic that were family-specific. You had the special stick and the ability to use magic and so you used magic. It wasn't even all that different from using jutsu names and hand seals to specify what you wanted your chakra to do; his only problem with magic was his inability to correctly pronounce the damn spells.

Until he and the Hyuga had found a competent tutor (and it grated on him to have to have one; learning English with his _teammate _had been bad enough) they had decided not to practise any more spells. The decision had been made after Sasuke's recent purchase had informed him that mispronouncing the spell could result in his own chest going splat, instead of his enemy's.

And despite some suicidal actions he had taken in the past, one of them to save Naruto and later another one to _kill _Naruto, he was not ready to die yet. His brother had to die first, then Sasuke would think about what would happen next. Maybe. If he didn't die trying to kill the bastard. Which was very, very likely, especially since he had been unable to train with Orochimaru. For crying out loud, both his (ex-)teammates had teamed up with the other Sannin. It wasn't fair.

First Sasuke spends a month unconscious, which Naruto uses to train, having the audacity to come _near _Sasuke's genius level. Then again Naruto had a fucking _demon _sealed inside him, so most of Naruto's power was not his own (he studiously did not think about why the demon had taken so long to come out, and the fact that the cursed seal technically also wasn't his own power).

When Sasuke goes off to his _own _Sannin teacher Naruto gets in his fucking way, actually managing to meet Sasuke's challenge of scratching his forehead protector and delaying him long enough for Kakashi to catch up and drag them both back to Konoha. _It wasn't fair._

Two people who were probably the most useless to ever graduate the academy, who had never lost anything, much less _everything_, were being trained by super-strong shinobi and he couldn't be given the same courtesy.

Well fuck them then. He was going to learn something most shinobi never did and never would: _magic._

Throughout his thoughts he stayed aware of his surroundings, as a good shinobi should, although he deemed most of the inane events as unimportant. A man made a speech, directed at him, Kakashi and the Hyuga, a hat sung a song, and a bunch of small children wore said hat on their heads which then shouted out a name of one of the houses.

Then the Hyuga was called forwards. It took a bit longer than with most of the children, but eventually it settled on Hufflepuff, and her table rose with a loud cheer.

Then it was his turn to have the filthy little hat sit on his head.

Abruptly a voice spoke in his ear, 'Ah! You're an interesting one. Did you know that one of your memories has been altered?'

'No. I don't care', Sasuke replied dully in his mind

'You should, it's quite an important one to you', the hat stated.

'Really.'

'Well if you're not interested I'll go on with your selection. Hmm. Very odd. You'd do well in both Gryffindor _and _Slytherin.'

Sasuke was getting bored with the hat's inane chatter.

'Well I think we'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!'

The last word was shouted out to the rest of the school, just like with the other however many people had been "sorted" today.

He received loud cheers from his table. Great, he had a noisy house to replace the loud-mouthed idiot. It was like nothing had changed from Konoha at all. The McGonagall woman had even said they were to become "just like family". His team had wanted the same thing; to become family. Ugh.

When he sat down in a free spot there were immediately a dozen people trying to introduce themselves, holding out their hands for him to shake (which he was not going to do; he was not going to be friends with these idiots).

He'd met some of them already at that inane wizarding sports event, all of the red-haired family. He hadn't liked them much, especially their appallingly sweet tea. Disgusting.

The man in strange clothes was giving another speech at the table, once things had quietened down. Some of the statements made little sense to Sasuke; they actually played that strange game at the school?

Just before he could mention the reason for the cancellation of Kuiditch, and even stranger, battle-scarred man entered the hall and visibly limped in to take a seat at the "adult" table, as he'd decided to nickname it.

Sasuke had no real interest in the proceedings- some announcement about a tournament he certainly wasn't interested in taking part in- so he ignored them almost entirely and waited for something motivating to happen.

It finally came when food arrived and the idiots surrounding him took that as a cue not to pester him (though one disgusting boy was trying to talk with food in his mouth).

While he was studiously ignoring the puddings in front of him (they really were too sweet), he got the feeling that he was being stared at. It wasn't just any feeling; it was the feeling of fangirl stares.

So he'd spent about two hours in this place and already he'd have a fanclub to avoid while attempting to wring every bit of information out of this place.

Wonderful.

* * *

><p>After dinner he followed his sleepy housemates back to their "dormitory", just waiting for one of them to trip on some stairs in their drowsy state. They stopped outside a portrait with a fat lady in pink painted on it. She was moving, of course, like all pictures in the wizarding world seemed to do.<p>

She asked for a password, and for the first time Sasuke was _slightly _impressed by the security measures in this castle. Everything else until now had been negligent _at best_. No guards, no patrols, no trapped walls, no looking "underneath the underneath" (he hated it when Kakashi was right).

The students on the train had spoken of tricks and traps, but apparently anyone who had been at Hogwarts knew about these. That meant that the traps would only work on the foolish, or those who had never been to Hogwarts. Apparently there were very few such witches and wizards amongst the British wizarding community.

At least there seemed to be masses of space for training, and the forest looked much more of an interesting place than Konoha's forests had been.

Back to the present and a clumsy boy stumbled up to the little gathering outside the portrait. He mumbled some nonsensical words and the portrait swung itself open to reveal a passage (how a portrait had managed to move itself, Sasuke wasn't quite sure).

The passage led into a cheery, brightly-lit space that _screamed _obnoxious at Sasuke. Why did he land in the most brightly coloured house of the whole lot?

_Why?_

At least he had one Uchiha colour on him. It would have been so much worse to have ended up wearing _green_. Blue he might even have liked, yellow reminded him of Naruto (and good riddance to the Hyuga there), and red was an acceptable colour. Green, however, reminded Sasuke of "Konoha's green beast", and of Konoha itself. Ugh.

He didn't follow his apparent roommates up straight away; _they _might have stuffed themselves like the lazy wizards they were but Sasuke was not an Akimichi thank-you-very-much and he didn't do "drowsy" and "stuffed" (well the latter had happened on that ridiculous C-turned-A rank mission, except he had thrown up after stuffing himself and he _really _did not want to remember that).

Instead he sat down in a chair near the fire, staring into flames which were his birthright to fan into becoming an inferno. Not now though. There would be time for that. For now, he did what he did best and brooded.

He thought about the skeletal horses that had pulled the carriages, the Forbidden Forest, the moronic people he was surrounded with, his teammate, his sensei and the mission.

Finally his thoughts turned towards his family, both dead and alive.

Soon after that, Sasuke went up to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Explanation time for house choices:<p>

Sasuke was originally, as is fairly typical for these types of crossovers, going to be in Slytherin. Then I read up on sorting and the Sorting Hat and found out that sometimes it sorts people into houses that would be good for them (see Neville). It also sorts people according to what qualities they admire (see Hermione, Pettigrew and others) or according to where they wish to be if they have a particularly strong wish (see Harry).

Now Sasuke wouldn't really have an opinion for this, he sees the Houses as a necessary part of his mission, not as an actual family, which is how McGonagall describes them. He does, however have a marked preference for power and the attitude that he must gain power as quickly as possible (which was encouraged by Itachi's most recent visit), marking him as unsuitable for Hufflepuff (who would value power gained through hard work much more) and suitable for Slytherin. On the other hand, when you look at his underlying motives for seeking power; avenging his family and, in a sense, restoring their honour; then he becomes more of a Gryffindor. Then there is also his fairly chivalrous behaviour towards Sakura, despite the fact that he is not romantically attached to her at all and Gryffindor becomes a really viable option for him. What about the other Slytherin traits such as cunning? Does anyone really think of Sasuke as cunning? Are any ninja in Naruto really _cunning_?

So maybe they do have some elements of cunning that they display on occasion, but the whole point of the manga is breaking out of stereotypical shinobi moulds and that includes ninja becoming less cunning. Seriously, Sasuke's most beast attack _chirps_ and is a full-frontal attack. _There is no way that can be cunning at his current stage of development _(for later stages see Shippuden).

So what about the final house, Ravenclaw, for Sasuke? He is smart after all.

Sasuke + cool logic? No. He may act cool and unaffected, but as has been found out, most of that was an act to keep himself unapproachable so that he wouldn't make any best friends and have to kill them to gain Mangekyou. He does not use cool logic to apprehend his enemies, especially later in the original series, and gets angrier and angrier.

In summary: Sasuke would do better in Gryffindor because he is hot-headed, has a chivalrous streak that needs to re-emerge, and is brave. His "winning" personality might actually benefit from the experience too.

Phew, now for Hinata (and this will be short because Sasuke is an ass and needs lots of explanations).

She might be trying to be brave, and admires bravery, but she also admires hard work and the spirit of not giving up in the face of adversary. My personal opinion is that it would benefit her more to be in Hufflepuff as a hard work ethic is very common there, and the term of "genius" does not really apply. Thus there won't be anyone in her own house to make her feel uncomfortable or inadequate like that.

She is also very fair. Just because adults gossiped about Naruto being "weird" it didn't mean she was put off by him. Things like that don't put her off, just like Neji's treatment of her did not mean she didn't forgive him, or was unable to see things from his point of view.

As for bravery; her exposure to Sasuke and school life will help her when it comes to that.

Not that he takes much notice of her now. He will later though, I promise

I think I will rewrite this before I post the next chapter, or at least add some more on to it. I just couldn't face staring at it anymore which is why it was published (also because it's my birthday).

I will mention whether I've edited this when I post the next chapter so you guys don't miss it.

Bleh. I feel tired now. Tired from writing a chapter that only minimally advanced the plot. Sigh. Well at least they're at Hogwarts now.

I wish I didn't ramble so much.

As always I am open to any ideas that make sense in the context of the story. Anything that you might like to see, just review or PM me.

Eli


	7. Settling in

**Title:** Kaleidoscope

**Summary:** The components are all there, but you shift the setting a little and suddenly you get an entirely different picture. This is what happens when you send three shinobi to Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings of Harry Potter and Naruto belong to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively, and I am not making any profit whatsoever out of this fiction (except for improving my writing skills).

**AN:** Things start moving a little faster from hereon as the Plot (you know, that thing that often fails to materialise in my stories) marches onwards.

I meant that seriously, we're getting close to October (aka the Triwizard Tournament) here.

On another note, most of this chapter was written on five hours of sleep. Why is it that I tend to write better when I haven't slept enough?

I should also note that there is a short extra at the bottom. Consider it a mini-interlude and an apology for the shortness of the previous chapter.

**Final note: the previous chapter has been edited, go read it again as there is some additional material.**

Normal writing-English, with the exception of honorifics

_Italics-Letters, Japanese, or emphasis_

Note: I will be using some Japanese, but only very common words which are mostly understandable from the context, and the Japanese will only be in italics when the shinobi are in England.

* * *

><p>Three weeks after the opening Feast Hinata was holding one of her weekly Q&amp;A sessions in the common room.<p>

Initially, many of her housemates had had lots of questions and after finding out about her inherent shyness had preferred to quiz her in private about the many aspects of shinobi life.

After a few days of this treatment, Hinata had begun to tire of answering the same questions over and over again, since some of her housemates didn't believe what the gossip mill said and decided to ask her themselves, or they just hadn't heard of earlier answers to a similar question. Thus she had suggested a Q&A session, mustering up all her courage to do so, in which she would answer all the questions she could, and dance around those that would lead to spilling classified information.

In return, she would ask the questions she needed to, and get some much-needed help in regard to the previous three years of schooling. The members of her house were surprisingly willing to lend (many) hands and she was never short of a tutor, whatever year they may be from (although the youngest students seemed to be either awed or afraid of her, which was completely confounding).

Since she lacked a lot of background knowledge, some of the classes could be extremely challenging, although most of the ones involving _practical _spellwork gave her little to no trouble (Charms was a breeze) and her English had improved drastically. Arithmancy and Potions were the most tricky, the former being filled with complex calculations similar to the ones found in the theoretical part of the Chunin exam, and the latter having the dread Professor Snape. It wasn't as if Potions would have been quite that hard with another teacher, or so many students had told Hinata, it was just that with Professor Snape breathing down your neck, watching you for every miniscule mistake you _might _make, it was quite difficult _not _to make one.

Defence against the Dark Arts had been… interesting to say the least. In the very first lesson she had been presented with the wizarding equivalent of kinjutsu. It hadn't frightened her all that much, except for the torture one, as with her Byakugan she had managed to get a detailed look at what was happening during each jutsu.

The killing curse instantly snuffed out your energy, but what was interesting was that there was a slight backlash towards the caster of the spell, as if the victim was trying to hurt their murderer beyond death. In this case, of course, it had merely been a spider that had been killed; Hinata could not imagine what the backlash might be like with and actual human.

The torture curse was the worst by far; it resembled a genjutsu in its construction, using the caster's own magic to influence the body of another, but unlike a genjutsu there seemed to be fewer flaws to make use of. It would be one spell shinobi would really have to watch out for, especially if it caught them unawares.

The control spell seemed to be, at first, the worst. However while its construction also seemed to be similar to that of a genjutsu, Moody had told them, and taught them, in subsequent lessons that the Imperio curse could be broken by the strong-willed. Hinata had been quite proud of herself when she had not obeyed that voice in her head that had told her to do stupid things; it had been one of her first and best achievements at the school.

So the lessons learned had been quite important, but there was something that niggled at Hinata, when she watched their teacher with the Byakugan, nicknamed "Mad-Eye". There was something… off about his magic and the way it shaped itself, as if it weren't used to the body it was in. It could have something to do with his peg-leg of course, nevertheless an injury like that was something his body and his magic should have got used to long ago. There hadn't been anything else forthcoming about the strange man though, therefore Hinata had decided to simply watch and wait, to see what the future would bring.

For now she had to wrap up her Q&A session and meet up with the team for training.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was feeling pleased with himself at the moment. In his latest spar with Kakashi, he'd noticed a marked improvement in himself. It wasn't quite at the pace he wanted it, but it was there, he wasn't <em>stagnating<em>.

His speed had improved quite a bit in the last three weeks, as had his strength (though he did admit that his stamina had suffered slightly as the daily treks around the castle were less than half of what he'd done as training on most days), despite the fact that his training time had been drastically cut short by the demands of his new school.

He also had to admit that his other training partner was getting slightly better. She wasn't close to his level, but she did have determination, he'd give her that if nothing else.

Still, there were times when he felt supremely irritated in her company, mostly when she did nothing wrong and still apologised to him. Well, nothing wrong as a relative term of course. If he'd moved quite that slowly, he would immediately have gone into speed training to rectify the issue. She definitely needed speed training as her main strength was taijutsu and, as Rock Lee had proved, fast taijutsu was very hard to defend against. She didn't need strength training for it either, what with her using Jyuken instead of normal taijutsu (it had hurt his pride to admit that getting hit by those strikes really hurt when she did manage to hit him. He also had tried to shrug it off as toughening up).

The only other praiseworthy thing about her (and he could find a lot of flaws he could complain about) was her range with the Byakugan. It was far farther than he had expected the doujutsu to be able to reach, several kilometres in every direction.

Well at least his Sharingan was more useful in that it could predict the next movement of his opponent, even if it didn't quite work when he was in really close combat with someone and without proper room to dodge.

On his own he'd managed to do some experimenting whenever he had a spare moment, trying out various mixtures of chakra and magic and testing jutsu and spells with the mixtures. Sometimes this had led to incidents, but on the whole the two types of energy seemed to get on quite well.

He hadn't, of course, tried out anything advanced or more extreme, for example Chidori or those curses the mad teacher had shown them. He didn't want to try anything quite like that until he had a firmer grasp on what he was doing. Maybe further down the line he'd recruit the Hyuga to watch how they melded within his body and figure out from her observations how to improve.

In the meantime he'd continue working on jutsu separately; he'd already had an idea for a long-range Chidori, now he had to figure out how to channel it.

It was a pity they got so much work to do with the school subjects. Most of the things they were told to do were ridiculous anyway, mostly involving a mere half-hour of research and then the process of copying the information down coherently. It was something that even _Naruto _could have done competently in the academy.

Of course there were some more difficult subjects that required a more… "hands-on" approach. Like Herbology. Or the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

It would help if he could figure out something that would poison the creatures they were supposed to be taking care of in the Care of Magical Creatures class. He didn't know where the idiotic teacher had got those creatures from, but they were undoubtedly the worst thing he'd ever had to take care of in his long history of having to capture cats for fat, rich, old ladies and getting scratched up in excess in the process. He hated those stupid missions.

Still, at least the Skrewts did not endeavour to make him physically _sick_ like Divination seemed wont to do. The teacher spoke the biggest pile of rubbish he'd ever heard; "You're going to die tragically and painfully." Well of _course _he would, he was a shinobi, they did tend to die that way.

Really, if he died fighting his brother, it wouldn't be that much of a tragedy to him. He'd die sooner or later anyway.

Contemplating matters like this (aka, brooding) _greatly _helped when someone inconsequential from his house was blathering on in his ear. Especially the girls.

Even so, however obnoxious his own housemates might be, some of the other houses could be even worse. The blond boy, from the mould-coloured house, had been under the impression that just because his father was somebody or another Sasuke would "befriend" him. The shinobi had taken one look at the blonde hair –why was it always those with bright, blond hair?- and the condescending sneer and had promptly ignored him. This had not gone over well and the idiot's face had flushed, to Sasuke's unseen amusement, bright pink.

Then Sasuke's own housemates had got involved, one boy from the red-haired family and his two friends, who'd also been at the moronic sporting event. Apparently they had a rivalry. Or something. It could also have been a house rivalry for all he cared to notice (there certainly had been enough bad talk about "Slytherins" in the common room).

Sasuke had appreciated one full second of the irony that the fight involved an obnoxious blond and a blackhaired boy, only to get annoyed by the fact that they were so _loud_. When the "fight" (more of a shout, really) had been broken up, there had also been a quick insult hurled at Sasuke under the blond's breath. If it had just been Sasuke himself who had been insulted, the whole thing might have been alright, but the insult had been directed towards Sasuke's family, built upon one that had been snapped at the black-haired boy.

He'd only _barely_ held himself in check; an amusing incident with the blond boy being turned into a ferret by the mad teacher had followed, much to the blond's humiliation. However the black rage hadn't faded, even weeks afterwards. Still, the blond would get what was coming to him. Sasuke could wait. He'd wait as long as was needed.

Maybe it wouldn't be needed though. Tomorrow was Saturday; Saturdays meant Kakashi's training sessions, which Hinata and Sasuke assisted. They had already put the silly students through so many of the moronic exercises that Sasuke had been doing for the past two years, a little "extra" for one student wouldn't harm anyone. Especially with the type of training that would come tomorrow.

It was even possible that a lot of "extra" would be needed.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, previous lover of Saturday mornings, was very close to deciding that he didn't like them much anymore. The main reason being that "Ninja Lessons", as everyone called them, took place on Saturday mornings (for Gryffindors at least- 8am to 10am). Before the first lesson had been held, all the Gryffindors had pestered Sasuke (who scowled when they called him that) to tell them what the lessons would be about.<p>

Disturbingly, the usually stoic boy had smirked at the crowd who'd asked him that and said nothing. He'd seemed smug about the whole issue.

Pestering the Hufflepuffs for information hadn't helped much either; Hinata hadn't ever been a direct student of their new teacher's before, and so she had no idea what was coming for them.

So most of the students (third years and above) had gone to the lessons with some nervousness.

Their training field was located near the lake, on a flat bit of ground. Lots of de-barked wooden posts had been set up at one end of it

Fortunately, or so they'd thought, their new teacher seemed fairly friendly, if very engrossed in the little book he seemed to carry around everywhere (Sasuke hadn't answered the question as to what was written in that book either).

That was what they thought, until training began.

They had been subjected to the most brutal physical training Harry had ever taken part in, far worse than games lessons back in old school. Even those wizards who thought themselves as had a lot of trouble with the exercises.

During the exercises the "assistants", Hinata and Sasuke, would steadily keep pace with the other students, sometimes as examples of how to do the exercises, and as Harry suspected was true in Sasuke's case, to show off. Meanwhile Kakashi called out random facts about ninjas, most of which Harry had ignored that first lesson.

That had nearly cost them dearly next time. They were quizzed, House by House (as they'd later discovered by asking others) on different facts that Mr Hatake, or sensei as he preferred to be called, had called out the previous week. None of the Houses got anything wrong –mostly thanks to students like Hermione who managed to listen to just about everything anyone said to them- but they really did not want to know what sort of gruelling punishment their very frightening teacher could come up with.

Contrary to their expectations though, their entire session was turned into a theory session, courtesy of the assistants. They explained about the energy stuff the ninjas used- called "chakra" and the different techniques ninjas. Well the rather shy girl talked and her stoic companion pointed at the blackboard, with various diagrams and keywords drawn on it, that had been brought outside.

None of them had thought to bring anything to write with since they had been expecting a rather different session. Thus they had to remember the whole two hour lecture off the top of their heads. It had stressed Hermione quite badly; she'd walked around the common room asking everyone what they remembered to see whether she'd missed anything (she hadn't, of course).

This week they were waiting even more apprehensively for what was to come. Luckily, there was no blackboard this time, although many students (Harry included) had learned from last time and brought things to take notes with.

Their cruel and strange teacher stood in front of the crowd of Gryffindors, his assistants standing on either side of him.

Once the students had arrived, Mr Hatake began the lesson.

"Over the last two weeks I have been teaching you, alongside the most obvious lessons of "practical" and "theoretical" ninja teachings, one of the most important lessons we learn."

Mr Hatake paused and swept a deliberate look across the Gryffindors. "Some of you, I have seen, have already learned it. That lesson is to be prepared for anything that might come your way; to expect the unexpected. There are extensions on this lesson, but those will come later. For today we will be learning another lesson that Sasuke here has already experienced."

The boy in question's expression turned from slightly bored into a minute scowl. This was not a good sign at all.

"It is known as the bell test. I'm not going to tell you what lesson it's supposed to be teaching, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. We are going to repeat this every week until you do."

Rather disturbingly, their teacher's eye crinkled in what they had come to understand was a smile. An even worse sign than Sasuke's scowl.

"It goes like this…"

* * *

><p>Here's a bonus , since the chapter last time was so short, just to make up for it. Also because of the lack of Kakashi.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood looking at the somewhat innocuous-looking picture of a green, oddly-shaped fruit. It didn't move. Or stare back at him like some other portraits tended to do before they rudely asked whether he was simply ugly or whether he had some horrible <em>flaw<em>.

Slowly he reached out towards it. His finger made _a scritch-scritch_ sound when he moved it up and down the fruit's flank.

Suddenly, it _giggled_ and sprang open to reveal a huge room full of little wrinkled creatures rushing back and forth.

One of the little creatures –House Elves as he'd been told- came up to him saying "Sir, is there anythings we could make for you?"

Kakashi asked for a biscuit and the little thing scurried away into another corner, where the bustle rapidly doubled.

Behind his mask the shinobi sniggered a little. Hogwarts was full of such lovely surprises sometimes.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, they finally got to the bell test. Guess who Sasuke "taught" and "helped" a lot.<p>

Yes Sasuke doesn't care that Moody technically already "avenged" him. The insult to Sasuke's family might just be one of the most stupid things Malfoy has ever done.

Kakashi is an evil, evil teacher. His ninja students aren't much better.

Reviews would be very welcome. Any questions will be answered to the best of my ability.

Next time: The Tournament Begins

Eli


End file.
